


Проигранная схватка

by maleficio



Category: Berserk
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleficio/pseuds/maleficio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Проиграв схватку с командиром Ястребов, Гатс вынужден к ним присоединиться.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проигранная схватка

«Я хочу тебя». Эти слова все еще звенят в ушах Гатса, и он раздраженно поводит плечами. Услышать такое от главаря наемников было еще более унизительно, чем проиграть схватку. Что этот проклятый Гриффит имел в виду? И почему он так улыбался?

Гатс бросает хмурый взгляд на лагерь. Люди вокруг весело разбирают скарб и ставят палатки — такое ощущение, что все они счастливы. Словно находятся под присмотром заботливой мамочки. Что они все нашли в Гриффите? Он неплохо дерется, но манеры у него... Гатс предпочел бы удар в нос, а не улыбочку и фразу «я хочу тебя».

Оставаться рядом с наемниками невыносимо. Их веселье и вера в главаря раздражают донельзя. Гатс поднимается и бредет в лесок, чтобы никого из них не видеть.

Когда голоса и смех стихают, его злость уходит. Может быть, все не так уж и плохо. Если отряд Ястреба так верит в своего командира, значит, Гриффит чего-то стоит. Целый отряд может достичь большего, чем одиночка.

Погруженный в свои мысли, Гатс пробирается через орешник, спугивает разлегшегося на упавшем дереве ужа и подходит к речке. Она маленькая — почти ручей, — но чистая. Над водой летают синие стрекозы.

При виде реки Гатс тут же чувствует жажду. Он спускается вниз по крутому склону и наклоняется к воде. По песчаному дну змеятся подхваченные течением водоросли, между ними снуют мелкие рыбешки. Гатс пьет из сложенных ковшиком ладоней, медленно, смакуя каждый ледяной глоток. А когда наклоняется, чтобы набрать еще воды, — видит среди зеленых водорослей белое, как мрамор, тело.

Гатс отшатывается, в то время как смеющийся Гриффит выныривает и брызгает на него водой.

— А я-то думал, что выбрал укромное место для купания, — говорит командир Ястребов, отдышавшись.

Гатс может только буркнуть:

— Извини.

Он хочет уйти, хватается за торчащий корень, чтобы ловчее взобраться на откос. И вдруг замечает небольшой красный предмет у самой кромки воды. Почти безотчетно Гатс поднимает его. Это странный амулет на кожаном шнурке, больше всего похожий на красное яйцо.

— Это что за дрянь? — бормочет Гатс.  
— Это мое! — посерьезневший Гриффит подплывает ближе. — Отдай, пожалуйста. Эта вещь очень дорога мне.

Гатс пожимает плечами и почти протягивает амулет Гриффиту. Но внезапно передумывает.

— Давай меняться. Эту штуку — на мою свободу. Я отдам тебе побрякушку, а сам уйду своей дорогой.  
— Или?  
— Или не отдам и останусь.

Гриффит улыбается.

— Ладно. Тогда оставь его себе.

Гатс раздраженно хмыкает и начинает взбираться по обрыву.

— Я скажу остальным, чтоб приготовили тебе теплого пойла. Вода в реке очень холодная, того и гляди простудишься. А банда без командира...  
— Так ты остаешься?  
— Остаюсь, — говорит Гатс. — Я же проиграл схватку, значит, остаюсь.

И бросает амулет назад Гриффиту.


End file.
